Pépites de chocolat
by Elomione
Summary: Les plus grands cauchemars d'Hermione Granger ? Evidemment, ils sont nombreux : la perte de sa famille et de ses amis, la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, l'obtention d'un Troll, que son secret soit découvert... Secret ? Oui, notre Gryffondor préférée cache quelque chose. Cependant, à son profond désespoir, ce cher Drago Malefoy va faire de ce cauchemar une réalité. OS Dramione


**Ma passion, mon amour**

 _Salut à toutes et à tous ! J'ai une l'idée d'écrire cette OS en cuisinant. Elle est un peu spéciale, et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer !_

Depuis la quatrième année, Hermione Granger avait une passion secrète. Elle l'avait découverte quand elle était allé pour la première fois dans les cuisines. Elle avait fait croire à tout le monde que c'était pour les elfes de maison, mais non. Hermione se montrait particulièrement douée en cuisine, surtout en desserts. Elle savait faire de nombreux desserts. Tarte aux pommes, éclairs, tartes aux fraises, myrtilles, framboises et autres, mousse au chocolat, pain d'épice, sablés de Noël ou sablés tout court, mille-feuilles, glaces, apple pie, crêpes, gaufres, muffins, tourtes, tartes à la citrouille, cannelés, cakes, cheesecake, pudding, brownies, crumbles, cupcakes, tartes au citron meringuées, petites pâtisseries diverses, gâteaux diverses... Mais ce qu'elle adorait faire, et qu'elle faisait le mieux, c'étaient les cookies aux pépites de chocolat.

Lorsqu'elle avait découvert la recette, elle ne connaissait pas les cookies. "Recette de biscuits américains traditionnels, facile et rapide ? Dobby, c'est quoi des cookies ? Je n'en ai jamais mangé..." Telles avaient été les paroles de la jeune fille face à la recette inconnue. Elle avait essayé, et s'était retrouvée un as en la matière. Ses cookies étaient délicieux. Elle n'avait pas mis trop de pépites de chocolat, l'intérieur était tendre et moelleux, et l'extérieur croquant. Depuis, elle en faisait plus souvent que le reste des pâtisseries, et s'améliorait de jours en jours. Et ce n'est pas peu dire./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Cependant, Hermione, qui n'appréciait déjà pas énormément son surnom de "Miss-je-sais-tout", n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'il se transforme en "Miss-je-sais-tout-petit-cuistot". C'est pour cela qu'elle ne disait à personne sa passion. Quand elle se rendait aux cuisines, elle disait soit, qu'elle allait parler aux elfes, soit qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque, pour ne pas avoir l'air de passer son temps aux cuisines et être découverte.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un samedi où elle avait terminé ses devoirs (car oui, les devoirs sont quand même plus importants qu'une passion), Hermione se rendit aux cuisines. Les elfes l'accueillirent poliment et avec joie, car Hermione partageait toujours ce qu'elle faisait avec eux, et qu'ils adoraient sa cuisine. Ils préparèrent l'établi en un clin d'œil, et Hermione ne tarda pas à commencer. Aujourd'hui, c'était cookies ! Hermione mit une toque de cuisinier sur sa tête et enfila un tablier, et commença à verser les deux sortes de sucre et le beurre mou dans le saladier. Plus elle avançait dans la recette, plus un large sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres. La recette était suivie à la lettre, sous le regard appréciateur et gourmand des elfes de maison. Hermione mit enfin les petites boules de pâte au four, et une bonne odeur s'éleva dans les cuisines./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Bien ! On fait comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire que je vais lire à la bibliothèque. Dans dix, minutes vous sortirez les cookies du four s'il vous plaît, et je reviendrais dans vingt minutes pour qu'on les mange ! A tout à l'heure !

Et elle sortit de la pièce, laissant les elfes souriants. Tout ce serait passé normalement s' _il_ n'avait pas été là. Tout se serait terminé autrement s' _il_ n'était pas venu là.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago Malefoy s'ennuyait ferme dans sa salle commune. Il décida donc d'aller faire un tour. Ce fut lorsqu'il passa devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits qu'il sentit une odeur excise. Se demandant ce qui pouvait sentir aussi bon, il chatouilla la poire qui se mit à glousser, et le tableau s'ouvrit, dévoilant le cuisines. Les elfes, retournés à leur travail après avoir sortit les cookies du four, ne l'entendirent pas. Drago s'avança silencieusement et découvrit une immense plaque de cuisson recouverte d'une petite centaine de cookies.

"Miam alors ! Ça ne peut pas être les elfes de maisons qui aient fait ces cookies, il n'y en a pas assez pour tous les élèves et je ne crois pas qu'ils aient le droit de cuisiner pour eux. il doit y avoir un ou une élève qui a fait ces biscuits. En tous cas, ils ont l'air délicieux. Ils vont rien voir si j'en pique un. Allez ! Hop, ni vu, ni connu, je t'embrouille. Bon, est-ce qu'ils sont aussi bons qu'ils en ont l'air ? (Croc. Munch. Munch.) Mmhhhh ! Délicieux ! J'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi bons ! Je me demande qui les a fait.. Oh mince ! La poire glousse, quelqu'un arrive ! La poisse ! Je me planque où moi maintenant ? Je parie que c'est la personne qui les a fait. Bon, hop, derrière le plan de travail."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione entra dans les cuisines et appela les elfes.

-Tout le monde ! C'est l'heure de manger !

"Cette voix ! Je la connais !" pensa Drago. "Ahh ! Ça m'énerve ! Qui c'est déjà ? Mince alors !"

Les elfes se précipitèrent dans la salle, et Hermione leur ordonna de se placer en colonne.

-Doucement, ne poussez pas ! Il y en aura pour tout le monde !

"Non ! C'est... qui ?"

-Voilà ! Bon appétit !

"Ne me dites pas que... Granger ?"

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille. A bientôt ! La prochaine fois, je ferais des tourtes aux pommes !

"Hermione quitta la cuisine, en adressant un signe de la main aux elfes de maisons ravis.

"Je... je ne savais pas que Granger savait si bien cuisiner ! D'accord, je la connais pas mal, mais je savais pas ça ! Si ça se trouve, elle l'a même pas dit à la Belette et au Balafré ! Je connais un secret de Granger !"

Drago attendit que les elfes soient retournés à leurs occupations pour sortir discrètement des cuisines. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, espérant y trouver une certaine Gryffondor.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En effet, Hermione se trouvait toute seule à une table, cachée par une énorme pile de livres. Elle était si belle, son visage sans imperfection, ses yeux chocolat malicieux, ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés coupés en dégradé tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, pour finir sur ses omoplates, ses lèvres rougies par ses dents qui mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure. Oui, Drago trouvait Hermione belle. C'était une sorcière intelligente qui méritait le respect. Il ne la traitait plus de Sang-de-bourbe, il était plus proche d'elle qu'avant, ils étaient presque amis. Depuis plusieurs mois, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se rapprochaient de plus en plus, pour le plus grand bonheur de Dumbledore. Fait qui n'avait pas échappé aux ennemis de toujours, qui s'étaient trouvés certains points communs.

Drago s'approcha à pas de loup derrière Hermione.

-Bouh ! lança-t-il.

Hermione sursauta et balança son livre par dessus sa tête, pour atterrir dans le visage de Drago.

-Aïe ! gémit celui-ci. Ça fait mal !

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Ouf ! ce n'est que toi !

-C'est pas une raison pour m'envoyer un livre à la figure !

-Désolée, pas fait exprès. C'est juste une habitude.

-Une habitude de jeter des livres dans la tête des gens qui te parlent ? demanda Drago d'un ton sarcastique.

-Non, de paniquer quand un imbécile s'amuse à me faire peur, répondit Hermione en le fusillant du regard. Drago se demanda quand les scientifiques Moldus inventeraient le moyen de tuer en un regard, car à ce moment là, il aurait du soucis à se faire ...

-Bon, depuis quand tu cuisines ?

Hermione n'en cru pas se oreilles. Elle se retourna si lentement que Drago cru que ça allait prendre une heure.

-Quoi ?

-Depuis quand tu cuisines ?

-Comment tu sais que...?

-Tes cookies sont délicieux.

-Ah euh... Merci.

-Pourquoi tu ne le dis à personne ?

-Non ! Ne le dis pas Malefoy ! S'il te plaît ne dis rien ! C'est que je tiens à la vie, moi !

-Oh oh ! Doucement Granger. Si tu veux rien dire, je dirais rien, mais calme-toi.

-Merci...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A partir de ce moment, Hermione et Drago passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, surtout à la cuisine. Hermione lui faisait découvrir plusieurs gâteaux, et ils s'amusaient beaucoup.

Puis, un jour, Drago se rendit compte de quelque chose. Il ne voyait plus la Gryffondor comme avant. Il était toujours heureux de la voir, de lui parler, de la faire sourire, ce qui ne lui faisait rien avant. Oui, ses sentiments avaient changé. Évolué. Il ne l'aimait plus simplement d'amitié, mais d'amour. Hermione ressentait la même chose. Le même saut du cœur lorsqu'il venait vers elle, la même chaleur lorsqu'il replaçait une de ses mèche de cheveux bruns et rebelles derrière son oreille ou qu'il l'aidait à mélanger la pâte. Mais aucun n'osait aller vers l'autre, de peur de ruiner cette amitié si l'autre le rejetait. Un matin, alors qu'il se rendait à la cuisine rejoindre la Gryffondor, il avait décider d'essayer. Aujourd'hui, la lionne avait prévu des cookies et Drago avait sauté sur l'occasion. Ça avait commencé par des cookies, ça finirait par des cookies, foi de Malefoy !

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il trouva la jeune fille plus resplendissante que jamais.

-Tu viens Malefoy ? J'ai déjà commencé la pâte.

-Ça se voit, tu en as sur la joue ! dit Drago, moqueur. Puis, sans crier gare, il s'approcha d'elle et lécha la pâte qui se trouvait sur la joue de la Gryffondor qui rougit un peu. "Trop mignonne ! " pensa Drago tandis qu'Hermione retournai à sa pâte pour essayer de cacher son trouble. Drago se planta en face d'elle et demanda:

-Granger, pourquoi on s'appelle par nos noms de famille ?

-Ben, je sais pas...

-Maintenant qu'on est amis, on pourrais s'appeler par nos prénoms. Tu appelles bien le Balafré et la Belette "Harry" et "Ron".

-D'accord Mal... Drago.

Drago sourit. Il contourna le plan de travail et se pencha vers la pâte.

-Elle est bien mélangée ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, souffla le Serpentard.

Soudain, sans prévenir, il la colla au plan de travail et l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione se raidit. Drago en était sûr. Dans trois secondes, elle lui donnerait une gifle.  
3...  
2...  
1...  
Hermione répondit au baiser, et ouvrit même légèrement les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser.

Drago se décolla d'elle.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

 _Et voilà! Une OS un peu bizarre, mais au moins, elle n'est pas semblable à d'autres !_  
 _Elomione_


End file.
